


Hydrangea's Are Your Favorite

by cover_clover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Disease, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cover_clover/pseuds/cover_clover
Summary: Hinata finds out he's in a one-sided love his best friend in the worst possible way. However, he later comes to realizes if he is the only one suffering or are there others?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The Origin

The Hanahaki Disease was first discovered over 100 years ago when a young peasant boy started to spit up red rose petals. The village thought it was a spell casted upon the family by the gods of the land. However, the peasant boy worked for the prince as his butler and would do everything with the prince. As the years went by so did the illness of the peasant boy. He started to cough up full roses, which happened to be the prince’s favorite flowers, and a would cough up blood on the delicate petals. The prince was set to marry a princess from another region; when the peasant boy heard this news, he realized that he was in love with the prince all along, but the prince couldn’t and didn’t love him back. However, on one faithful day the prince noticed his butler coughing in a rag and asked him,  
“What is this your doing? If you were sick you should’ve told me sooner so that I may get the royal doctor.”  
With this the boy protested but it was too late, he was taken to the royal doctor where they discovered the Hanahaki Disease. The boy was forced to tell the prince how he felt all these years. The prince was saddened by this news knowing that his butler, or friend as he has come to accept, is dying because of him. But the prince couldn’t love him back no matter how much he tried and could only see him as a friend. The Butler later died of his lungs collapsing when he was on a trip with the prince. The prince took hold of his dear companion and boy took his final breathes with his one-sided lover and said,  
“I will love you until my final moments. I hope we can reconnect in another lifetime. I only ask that you do not get into a one-sided love like me.”  
With that the boy coughed a couple of times revealing a full large red rose with blood making the petals sparkle. The prince was shocked at what he had done, for the rest of his life he would live knowing that because of him his companion died. He started doing investigations on this disease. The cause was later found to be one-sided love. The person who is ill will gradually start getting worse like any disease and die if not treated. The affects start off as a petal of the persons favorite flower, then gradually, the petal will start to form into a full flower, sinking its roots into the persons lungs. Once a full flower appears the person will die. However, there is a procedure which can save the person, but the catch is, they will lose all romantic feelings for the person they once loved. On the other hand, if the other person in the one-sided love accepts their feelings and confesses it will cause the flowers roots to leave the persons lungs. This disease could happen to anyone.

~  
Hinata was about to make another winning spike during practice and all the boys were ecstatic about getting matches point. The boys cheered as they won the match and congratulated Hinata on match point. Kageyama was annoyed that he lost but nevertheless congratulated Hinata.  
“It pains me to say this but congrats on match point dumbass.”  
“Ha-ha! The king has to congratulate me! Thank you, sir!” Hinata said.  
“Whatever just don’t let it get into your brain. Not like you have one in the first place,” Kageyama said with a chuckle.  
“Hey! I do too have a brain. How else would I have managed to pass my English test. Unlike someone else.”  
“You want to go dumbass! Bring it on!”  
As soon as the boys were going to start their fight Tsukishima butted in and said, “Well unlike both of you I got ninety-three points. So shut your trap and clean the storage closet losers.”  
“Oh, Tsukishima don’t be too harsh on those two. They won’t be able to handle it!” said Yamaguchi. “Well later guys don’t forget to close the doors on your way out!”  
Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima left leaving Kageyama and Hinata alone.  
“Damn if you hadn’t said anything, we wouldn’t be left cleaning the closet!” Kageyama said sternly.  
“Well you hadn’t been annoying we wouldn’t be in this mess!” yelled Hinata.  
They continued cleaning in silence until they finished. Both of the boys left the gym and closed the door. On their way home they talked about their day at school and how amazing practice was that day.  
“Nishinoya was so cool today with his thunder roll,” Hinata said.  
“But did you see Sugawara’s sets! They were amazing!” Kageyama continued.  
“Yeah and Daichi’s passes were flawless! Oh, and Asahi’s spikes were amazing!” Hinata yelled.  
“Of course, they were, he’s the ace dumbass. But yours were really good today Hinata,” Kageyama said quietly.  
Hinata felt his face become hot.  
“Thanks, you did good too Kageyama.”  
The tension between the boys became awkward and they continued on quietly. Until they met the road where they separated.  
“Well see you tomorrow Hinata. Also, I won’t lose to you next time,” Kageyama said.  
“We’ll see about that!” Hinata replied.  
Kageyama broke into a laugh, which in turn made Hinata laugh.  
“Okay if you say so,” Kageyama said.  
“Bye!” Hinata yelled as he cycled home. 

~  
Hinata got home and was greeted by his younger sister clinging onto his leg and hurrying him to have dinner. Once he finished, he excused himself and went to shower the sweat from practice. However, there was a feeling in his chest that pained him. He felt his breath shorten and coughed for several minutes until a mixture of hydrangea petals came out from his mouth with blood sprinkled on the petals. 

Hinata knew it.

But he didn’t want to believe it was real; he wanted to believe that he just ate a flower on a cake, or it was from another pastry he had eaten. He didn’t want to believe he was stuck in a loop. Hinata let out a sob and cried to himself as quietly as he could as to not disturb his mother and sister. He shook his head, hitting his hands to his face to wake himself from this nightmare. Hinata’s worst nightmare had come true. He has Hanahaki and it was because of his best friend Kageyama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata decides he needed destress with his friend but Kageyama won't leave his mind.

Hinata woke up to a pain in his chest and coughed until more blue hydrangea petals with blood sprinkled around them came out. It was the weekend so his mother and sister went grocery shopping leaving Hinata alone. Hinata waved his mother and sister goodbye and closed the door. He then fell to the ground and sobbed. He shook violently and screamed in pain. He couldn’t believe that his worst nightmare happened. He didn’t want to believe that he broke his promise to himself. He fell in love with Kageyama. His best friend. At that moment he received an email. 

[Kenma] Hey Hinata. Do you want to go to the movies with me today? 

Hinata was glad he had a friend like Kenma and who also had great timing.

[Hinata] YES! Same place as always right??? I’ll see you there!

This would be his moment to get his mind off his problem. He needed something like this right now and he loves seeing Kenma. As he was thinking of his friend and how much fun they were going to having he heard a ping. Hinata thought it was probably Kenma reassuring Hinata that they would meet at their usual movie theater. But his heart sank when he saw the email. He felt the pain in his chest again, as if someone were to squeeze his heart every time. He started to cough, and more blue petals came out. 

[Kageyama] Oy Hinata. Do you wanna go watch the new superhero that came out with me? 

Hinata wanted to cry all over again. Why does such a simple message make his heart burst and head hurt. He was aching for the attention of his friend. However, he had to control himself if he wanted to get better. 

[Hinata] I’m so sorry Kageyama!!! But I already promised someone else I would go with them to the movies!!!

It hurt him to deny Kageyama to point where his chest hurt but Hinata did his best to   
ignore those feelings for his best friend. Hinata didn’t want to lose that love for him forever. He heard two pings from his phone. 

[Kageyama] Ah okay…well maybe some other time. See you at school.  
-  
[Kenma] Yes that is okay. See you there :)

Hinata felt like he was against a wall. He always went with what his heart wanted but this time he wasn’t so sure. For once in his life he went with what his brain said. But he didn’t have time to think. He had to meet Kenma and take his mind off the situation.   
~  
Hinata was dress in a hoodie and a jeans with his favorite pair of sneakers. He was waiting for Kenma to show up since Hinata decided to show up early because he was a bit stressed from before.   
“Hi Hinata.”  
Hinata turned around so fast he almost fell. It was he lovely friend Kenma. How Hinata had missed him. Kenma and Hinata had been busy these couple of days due to school and volleyball practice. So, they were excited to see each other and catch up on what has been going on their lives.  
“Kenma!” Hinata yelled as he ran to give his friend a hug, “I’ve missed you so much! I’m so happy you wanted to see me! I wanted to see you too!”   
Kenma turned his head slightly.   
“Of course, I would want to see you Hinata. Why wouldn’t I?”   
“Ahh Kenma you’re as amazing as ever!”   
“Thank you Hinata,” he said quietly, “Let’s go get the tickets okay?”   
“Huh? Oh yeah, the movie! We’re going to be late! Let’s hurry!” yelled Hinata.  
With that Hinata took Kenma’s hand and they ran into the movie theater.   
~  
“Omg and when the car went swoosh and then went burr! Amazing!” Hinata yelled.  
“Oh, and when the superhero saved his teammates,” Kenma said.   
“I wish I could be the superhero. I could save so many people,” Hinata said with a smile.   
“You would be the best superhero,” Kenma replied.   
Hinata started to laugh, which surprised Kenma.   
“Oh, Kenma you always know just what to say! You’re an amazing friend! If I were a girl I would even confess to you!” Hinata said with a smile.   
Kenma smiled softly and blushed slightly.  
“Thank you Hinata. Could you get a spot for us at that café?”  
“Oh of course!”  
“Great, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back quickly,” Kenma said. Then hurried off to the closest bathroom.   
~  
Hinata sat in their booth alone for 10 minutes and stared out the window. Hinata wonder why Kenma was talking so long, should he send him a message. But in that moment Kenma came into the café. But he looked out of breath and his eyes were a bit puffy.   
“Hey Kenma! Is everything alright?” Hinata asked with his face full of worry. “No one was bullying you or said anything mean right?”  
“Oh Hinata of course not. I’m stronger than that. It’s just allergy season for me that’s all,” Kenma said with a chuckle.   
“Oh, that’s great to hear. Because if someone was bullying you, I would have been like the superhero in the movie and beat them up!” Hinata said with the biggest smile he could manage.   
The boys started laughing about Hinata’s silly occurrences. Then they started talking about a video game which Kenma and Hinata play. After that they finally order some pastries and ate together. Hinata was having such a great time until he saw him. Kageyama came into the café with Kindaichi and Kumini. They look like they were having a great conversation trying to mend old gashes in their friendship. Kageyama noticed Hinata and waved at him. Hinata blushed slightly and waved back to his friend. Kenma noticed this a turned around only to see a rivaling school. However, he also noticed how Hinata shifted as Kageyama got closer to say hi to them.   
“Hey Hinata. Hello Kenma-san. What are y’all doing here?” Kageyama asked the boys.   
“We actually came to see a movie together and decided to have lunch together,” Kenma said firmly, “Isn’t that right Hinata?”  
With that question Hinata came out of his trance.   
“Huh? Yes, me and Kenma-san went to watch a movie together. It was amazing we’re having a blast!” Hinata said suddenly full of energy, “Right Kenma?”  
“Of course, that’s why we came here? What about you Kageyama?” Kenma asked.   
“Oh Kindaichi, Kumini, and me happened to bump into each other when I was at the mall buying new volleyball shoes. So, we decided to give our friendship another go and I’m hoping my attitude has changed enough to where they can forgive me.” Kageyama said with a smile.  
“I’m sure it has!” Hinata said defensively, “You so much nicer than when I first met you Kageyama!”   
“Well I wouldn’t know, but Kageyama seems very mature,” Kenma said.   
“Ah thank you so much Hinata and Kenma-san! Well have a nice lunch you two,” Kageyama said as he left their table heading over to his middle school friends.   
Hinata stared as Kageyama ran to his table. He looked so happy he thought to himself. A smile like that was one he had seen one to many times. His chest suddenly pained him. He knew what was about to happen; he had to leave before Kenma could see anything. Hinata couldn’t let his friend see him like this. Hinata suddenly got up from the booth.   
“Kenma I’m going to the bathroom. I think that milkshake got the best of me hehe. I’ll be back as soon as I can okay?”   
“Oh, sure Hinata. If you need anything just message me alright,” Kenma said sternly.   
“Of course, of course. Be right back!”   
With that he walked as quickly as he could to the restroom. He was lucky in that there was no one currently in it and quickly hid in a stall. Then he coughed so bad that his whole body shook. 

More petals.   
Just petals.   
Blue petals which have turned purple from the blood. 

Hinata held in a sob. He had to compose himself. His friend was waiting for him and Kageyama was right there. Another sharp pain in his chest. Hinata thought that he will have to hold in the pain if he was ever going to get through another day. He set his mind to it and walked out of the stall washed his face with cold water so that his eyes wouldn’t look puffy. He managed a grin and walked out of the bathroom.   
“Hey Kenma, I’m back! Oh, did you finish your desert?” Hinata asked with curiosity.   
“Hm? Oh, yeah. Sorry I didn’t leave you any. It was just so good.” Kenma said.   
“Haha no worries I totally understand. The pastries here are to die for!” Hinata stated. “If you're done want to head home before it gets dark?”   
“Sure. I would hate it if you got home late because of me,” Kenma said as he titled his head away.   
“If it’s you nothing can be your fault!” Hinata confirmed.   
With that last statement they left the café gave each other a goodbye and went their separate ways.   
~  
Hinata got home just in time before his mother and sister did. He was glad to be alone at times even though he loved his family. However, he wondered to himself, what kind of flowers are they. Hinata had never even thought to look at the petals closely. As if it were on cue, he had the sharp pain and ran into the bathroom and started to cough up the petals. It hurt more this time, Hinata thought. But he felt relief wash over him when he realized that the pain settled quickly. Maybe this was the right path; maybe he should just endure it for the whole day. But this was his chance to look at the petals.   
Blue hydrangea petals. 

Small and delicate.

But ruined with his blood. 

With his love.  
He took the flower petals and went into his backyard. He then proceeded to bury the petals. They didn’t need water however because their water came from the silent tears rolling down Hinata’s face.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on my work!   
> I will do my best to update these in a timely manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds out he's not the only one in pain.

It was time for volleyball practice and Hinata could hardly contain his emotion. He loved to play volleyball and way he just forgets his worries and only focuses on the ball amazes him. He felt like he was a crow flying with the air beneath his wings. Volleyball is his safe haven where he forgets his heart aching and his lungs are full of air rather than flowers.   
After the match the boys decided to have dinner together where they discuss anything and everything.   
“Imagine spitting flowers because you love someone so much!” Tanaka yelled.  
“Oh my god! I would totally want someone to do that for me, so I can confess my love for them dramatically!” Noya continued.   
“Are you really sure about that?” Hinata asked Noya with a worried expression on his face.   
“Oh, my dear Hinata-chan, don’t fret,” Noya assured him, “Your senpai will make sure to save the person from a cruel fate okay!”   
“Woah you’re so charming senpai!” Hinata exclaimed to Noya.   
The boys laughed from Hinata’s innocence and love for his dear senpai.   
“You know where the myth comes from?” Tanaka asked.  
“Yeah, Tanaka’s right, do these flowers even exist?” Noya continued.   
“Actually, they do,” Daichi stated.   
“It’s a very lovely story. However, it does have a cruel end,” Sugawara said while faintly smiling.   
“Tell us Suga-senpai!” Tanaka and Noya yelled in unison.   
“Well I don’t know the whole story, but it does have to do with two star-crossed lovers,” Sugawara said simply.   
Sugawara continued his story explaining that it was about a servant and a prince. The servant would follow the prince everywhere and even became the prince’s closet companion. But because of that It led to his downfall. He fell in love when he shouldn’t have and died in the arms of the prince telling him they would meet again. The prince’s last breath was a full red rose.   
“Wah! That’s so sad,” Noya said teary eyed.  
“Suga why would you tell us that!” Tanaka said.   
“Huh? How am I the bad guy! You were begging to hear the story,” Sugawara stated.   
“On that note,” Daichi said, “What are you guy’s favorite flowers?”   
“What does that have to do with anything?” Kageyama asked.   
“Hm? Well the disease is about spitting flowers and the princes favorite were roses,” Daichi clarified.   
“Well I like Daisies!” said Yamaguchi said. “They’re simple but beautiful. What about you Tsuki?”   
“I like Chrysanthemums,” Tsukishima stated simply.   
“Oh, very you,” Asahi complimented, “Well I don’t really have a favorite.”  
“Wah really Asahi!” Noya said,” Now that I think about it I don’t either.”   
“Hmm me either,” Tanaka joined in.  
“As expected from you knuckle heads,” Tsukishima said wickedly.   
“What about you Kageyama?” Sugawara noted, “You were the one to ask.”   
“Ah well. I think hydrangeas,” Kageyama said quietly, “I like their blue color.”   
“As expected from our Kageyama,” Daichi said, “What about you, Hinata, you’ve been awfully quiet.”   
“Huh? Ah well I’m not so sur-,” Hinata started but jump to his feet holding his hand to his mouth, “Bathroom.” Then he ran into the men’s restroom and started to cough up more of those blue petals. Then his body shook as he started to throw up blood and quarter formed flowers. Hinata then fell to the ground shaking. Then he heard a knock.   
“Hello?” Hinata asked quietly.   
“Do you want me to take you home?” Tsukishima asked quietly.   
“No, I’m fine,” Hinata replied, “I just ate too much.”  
“Don’t lie. I saw you pick at your food the whole time,” Tsukishima stated, “You also turned pale when Kageyama mentioned his favorite flower.”  
“I think your just seeing things Tsukishima,” Hinata replied quietly.   
“Hinata both you and I are going through the same thing,” Tsukishima said, “Well I used to.”   
Hinata opened the stall door with his eyes wide.   
“Look, I’ll explain everything on our way home. I know you don’t want Kageyama knowing,” Tsukishima stated.   
Hinata nodded his head and followed Tsukishima out of the bathroom.   
~  
“I found him hiding in the stalls,” Tsukishima bluntly said, “I think he threw up to be honest.”   
Hinata’s face went red.  
“Ugh. Did you really have to say that?” Hinata asked.  
“Yes actually,” Tsukishima stated, “I will be taking Hinata home because he was throwing up while I was trying to take a piss.”   
“What a great team player,” Sugawara said, “Of course! Just be careful you two!”  
“Bye! Take care Hinata!” The Karasuno boys said in unison.   
“Yes, thank you,” Hinata said as he bowed.   
While he was leaving Kageyama grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear.  
“Text me when you get home okay?”   
Hinata felt his ears become hotter and quickly shot up.   
“Ah yes! Well I better get going bye!” Then left to follow Tsukishima.   
~  
Hinata and Tsukishima walked in silence until they got further away from the restaurant.   
“So how did you guess it?” Hinata asked.   
“Well someone who’s gone through it knows the symptoms,” Tsukishima replied.   
“Can you tell me who it was?” Hinata asked quietly.  
Tsukishima laughed little at the question.  
“Hinata you really are like a child,” Tsukishima stated, “But sure. Because you asked so nicely.”   
Tsukishima went on to tell the story of Yamaguchi and him. How he gradually started to fall in love with Yamaguchi. How he gradually started to get worse. He mentioned how he thought he was going to die. He could recall the day when he passed out on his way to walking Yamaguchi home and waking up at Yamaguchi’s house. Tsukishima was covered in daisy petals and full daisies covered in blood. He also recalls Yamaguchi’s cries saying he was sorry that he hasn’t noticed sooner. Then he went quiet.   
“How did you get better?” Hinata asked shyly, while wiping away a tear.   
“You better keep this a secret okay?” Tsukishima demanded, “I’m only telling you because you’re sick.”  
“Don’t worry Tsuki! I’ll keep it a secret!” Hinata exclaimed as he bounced in front of Tsukishima.  
“Ah fine. Yamaguchi kissed me and held me in his lap while softly singing a tune that I’ve never heard of. He petted my head so that I would sleep peacefully,” Tsukishima said with a quiver in his voice. “I-. Ahem, I would have most likely died if it wasn’t for Yamaguchi.”   
Hinata then hugged Tsukishima tightly.  
“I’m so sorry you had to go through that. But. I’m glad you found your other whole.”   
Tsukishima patted his head. “I’m glad I did too.”  
~   
They continued until they met halfway to Hinata’s house and Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima told Hinata to drink tea with hydrangeas in it as it would help with the clearing his lungs. He also told Hinata that he should drink green leaf tea which would help with the coughs. Tsukishima also mentioned to Hinata that he would bring him medicine for chest pain which should be taken once a day. Hinata was so grateful towards Tsukishima that he promised he would buy a pastry for him and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima blushed at the remark and said thank you.   
Once Hinata got home he went to shower and do his homework. Then he heard a ping go off. 

[Kageyama] Hey did you get home safe?

Hinata’s heart did flips. His chest tightens and he clutched his hand near his heart as to keep it from bursting. 

[Hinata] HEY! I did get home safe :D 

[Kageyama] Heh. Great. Take care okay? Don’t stress yourself to much. Gn. 

Hinata clenched his phone on his heart. He cried but it was different this time. He wasn’t sad or in pain. Rather, he was happy. He was happy that his “prince” was worried about him. He smiled for the first time while thinking of Kageyama. Meanwhile, the hydrangea outside started to sprout from the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope to be able to have time to write more. Please enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work of fiction. Please send your thoughts on this.


End file.
